24
by Damion Starr
Summary: If you had 24 hours to live, would you sit back and accept it? Or fight it till your last breath? Slash, Shepford Finished
1. 24 Hours

24

Pt. 1: 24 Hours

Author's Note: Shep/Ford, Ford focused. Hee-hee, I just got that!

Disclaimer: SGA: not mine "24", by Jem

"Been given 24 hours to tie up loose ends, to make amends...

Head spinning round, no time to sit down, just wanted to run and run and run.

Be careful, they say, don't wish life away.

Now, I've one day."

"24" by Jem

He was running.

Lt. Aiden Ford was running like something was chasing him...only nothing was there. His clothes, reduced to his shirt and pants, were torn and dirty. His bare feet were scratched and bleeding from the debris on the Earth-like planet's forest floor, but still, he ran. His gasping breaths and pounding heart blended with the other night sounds. His lungs fought to keep up, and his legs had long since stopped screaming, so he continued to run. He ran until he burst out of the trees, then he finally came to a stop. Where the treeline ended, the level grass continued for a few feet, then began a gentle slope downward. It was a few yards before the slope finally leveled out. About a yard beyond where the hill and field met, bathed in moonlight, was the huge stone ring that had haunted the lieutenant's fevered dreams for the past three days. "Stargate," He whispered through parched lips. There were people moving around the Stargate. A search team. His people. He took a step toward them, and his knees finally gave out. "Major..." He never found the ground. Darkness swallowed him first.

At one point, Aiden became aware of a voice. Not so much a presence, just a voice. Deep, warm, and familiar: _Lieutenant? Lieutenant, can you hear me?_ Ford wanted to answer, but he just couldn't find his...body at the moment. _go dial atlantis, tell weir to send a med team through! hold on, ford_ His major's voice was more distant. A small part of Aiden knew that it could be another dream. After all, he had had quite a few like these, but he just didn't want to believe that. _ford? ford?! he's not breathing! hang on, ford. please, hang on, aiden..._

And, it was gone. He was alone again. Aiden hated that. He wanted the voice back. He wanted John back.

When Aiden finally awoke, he was in the infirmary in Atlantis. He lay there for a moment, afraid that he would move and discover that it was a dream. "Hey, pretty boy," That voice again, more laid back this time, but still slightly on edge. Ford looked over at Sheppard, who was seated at his bedside. "Sleep well?" Aiden smiled weakly.

"Yes, sir," He rasped, then cleared his throat. John grabbed a cup of water from the nearby hospital tray and offered it to his lieutenant.

"Here, this'll help,"

Aiden pushed himself up into the sitting position, with John's help, and took the cup with a trembling hand. "Thanks," He whispered before taking a tentative sip. John settled back into his chair and watched Ford, uncharacteristically silent.

"What happened to you, Aiden?" John finally asked quietly, breaking the silence. There was a sort of genuine wonder in his voice. "I mean, you just disappeared like that, poof, gone! Three days! Gone! Nothing! We didn't know if you were alive, or if you were..." He trailed off. He didn't want to go down that road. "What happened?" He finished, calmer.

"A lot," Aiden answered without looking up at his major. Instead, he set the cup aside, then, without warning, pulled his IV out of his arm, and began to unhook himself. John leapt to his feet.

"What are you doing?!"

"I have to go back," Again, Ford answered without looking at his CO. He was too busy looking around for his clothes.

"No, you have to rest, you have to get better,"

"You don't understand," Aiden swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, but his knees were too weak to hold him up.

"See? I told you. You have to rest," John caught his 21C and gently lowered him to the floor. "Now, you're getting back in that bed, Lieutenant," But before Sheppard could even attempt that, Aiden was doubled over, violently coughing into his hand. When a minute had passed, but the coughing had not, John began to grow concerned. "I'm gonna get Beckett," He reached for the Ancient control panel that activated the intercom system, but was stopped when Aiden grabbed his arm. Ford's hand slipped on John's arm, and the older man's skin was smeared with blood.

"Don't," Aiden gasped between coughs. "I have to go back," But John wasn't listening. He was staring at the crimson stain on his arm.

"Is that blood?" Sheppard's voice cracked in the middle. "Are you coughing up blood?"

"Sir, please, let me go back,"

"No way in hell are you going back, especially if you are coughing up blood," John's hand started for the panel again.

"No, sir, you don't understand, I have to go back," Aiden grabbed his major's arm again, but it slid easily through his blood slicked fingers. He began to panic, so he blurted out the only thing he could think of: "If I don't go back, I'll die!"

John froze, then slowly lowered his arm and looked at his shocked lieutenant. "What?" Sheppard finally managed to gasp out, even though he somehow doubted that there was air in his lungs or that his heart was beating.

Aiden released his CO's arm, swallowed, then licked his lips, but refused to meet John's eyes from where he sat on the Infirmary floor. "He let me go because he said the experiment failed. He wanted to let me tie up all the loose ends and make amends. It was the least he could do," Aiden's dark, intense eyes hesitantly met John's, but didn't shy away. "I have 24 hours to live," He half-whispered. "But if I go back there, I know that there is something he can do," The two stared at each other for a long time in heavy silence. "Sir, I can't just sit here and wait to die," John still said nothing. "Sir?"

Sheppard stood and held a hand out to his second in command. "Come on," Aiden stared blankly at him. "I'm not letting you go alone," Ford considered this for a moment, then finally took the proffered hand.

They didn't get very far before Aiden fell weakly against the wall. "C'mon, Ford, we have to keep moving," John hissed, trying to look everywhere at once.

"McKay's coming," Aiden managed.

"Yeah, so's Beckett!"

John carefully shoved his lieutenant into a nearby closet and let the door close behind them. It was a tight squeeze. Ford ended up sandwiched between the back of the closet and his major, who, in turn, was sandwiched between his lieutenant and the door. Sheppard flashed an apologetic smile to the visibly uncomfortable man and shifted himself around so, rather than trapped by walls, they were trapped by crates and other various Earth luggage.

"Hey, Carson, how's Ford doing?" Once they got themselves situated and somewhat comfortable, John and Aiden could hear McKay just outside the closet door.

"He still hasn't woken up, Rodney. We'll know more then," Dr. Carson Beckett responded in his thick Scottish brogue.

"...What about the major?"

"Still hasn't left his side,"

"Still?" McKay snarked. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that there was something going on between those two," Again, John's heart stopped beating, and Aiden's leapt up into his throat.

"Who? John and Aiden?"

"Yeah!"

The duo in question suddenly became excruciatingly uncomfortable. It wasn't that there was something going on between them. It was that each was attracted to the other, both on the physical and mental level. Of course, their crushes were obvious to everyone but to the one person that mattered the most.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, Rodney, I'd say you were jealous,"

McKay said nothing to this, and John silently applauded the Scot.

"I have to go," The Canuck finally grumbled.

"Bye, Rodney," Carson chirped.

There were receding footsteps, then silence. John waited a moment before he opened the closet door and peeked out into the hallway. It was empty.

"Major, exactly how do you plan to do this? Dr. Weir isn't just going to let us Gate to another planet without telling her where we're going and why," Aiden spoke up.

"Don't worry, I've thought of that,"

"Major, wha - ?" Peter Grodin was cut off when John shot him with a Wraith weapon. The other occupants of the Atlantis Control Room were taken out in a similar manner by Aiden, who was leaning weakly against the doorway. John dialled the planet from memory.

"C'mon," Sheppard tossed his and Ford's weapons onto the floor and gently steered Aiden toward the Gate room.

"Major Sheppard! Lieutenant Ford! What the hell are you doing!" They heard Dr. Elizabeth Weir scream.

"Come on, we gotta hurry," John murmured to Aiden, but the younger man stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs. It took the major a few steps to realize that his lieutenant wasn't beside him. "Ford?" He turned. Aiden was on the floor. "Ford!" John rushed to Aiden's side. "Ford, are you okay?" To Sheppard's relief, his second in command groaned. "Come on, Ford, we're almost there," John helped pull Aiden up into the sitting position, but then Aiden lunged in his grip and vomited on the Gate room floor. Sheppard grimaced, half in disgust, half in pity. "It's okay, it's okay," John gently rubbed Aiden's back soothingly.

"Oh, god," Aiden moaned.

"Are you okay?" John glanced up at the control room, and saw movement. Luckily, Liz and the others were currently more concerned with the paralyzed technicians than with them.

"No, sir,"

Sheppard looked down, not expecting that answer, and felt the bile rise into his throat. The puddle on the floor was mixed with red. Blood. He had vomited up blood.

"Come on, we have to go," John pulled Aiden to his feet and, together, the two ran into the Stargate without looking back.

To Be Continued...


	2. 18 Hours

Twenty Four

Ch. 2: 18 Hours

Author's Note: Shep/Ford, Ford focused

Disclaimer: SGA not mine

"In 18 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life,

It's over tonight.

I'm not messing, no, I need your blessing

And your promise to live free.

Please do it for me."

"24" Jem

John Sheppard and Aiden Ford stumbled out of the Stargate, the former tripping over his feet in the process. Major Sheppard slowed his young lieutenant's descent to the soft emerald grass. "Well, we're here. We're in big trouble, but we're here," John joked, tryin to make light of the situation, even as he wiped the last of the brown-red vomit from Aiden's chin.

"You shouldn't have done this. You should go back," Aiden seemed half out of it when he spoke.

"It's a little late for that, now, don't you think?" John asked with an arched eyebrow. "Besides, you know as well as I do that I couldn't let you come back here alone. Not knowing what I know now," John stood and pulled Aiden to his feet. "This is what we do. We save each others' asses,"

Ford laughed, but it quickly turned to another coughing fit. He was reduced back to his knees, doubled over and hacking into his hands. John knelt beside him, rubbing his back. Finally, Aiden gave one last hack, then fell quiet.

"You okay?" John almost whispered for reasons unknown even to him.

"I think so," Came a shaky reply. Aiden sat back on his heels, and Sheppard caught a glimpse of his second in command's palm.

There was a small puddle of blood cupped in Aiden's hand, with one black, sickeningly large blood clot in the middle. John's stomach threatened to upset, but Aiden quickly dumped the crimson liquid onto the ground and began to vigorously rub his hand on the grass. He was trying to get the blood off, John realized, but it wasn't working. Grass isn't exactly the best cleaner.

"Ford?" No response. "Lieutenant," John tried again. Same results. "Aiden!" This time, John grabbed Aiden's wrist.

"It won't come off," Aiden whispered after a moment, and John's heart broke.

"I know," John replied lamely.

"It won't -" A sob broke the lieutenant off midsentence.

Silence hung heavy between them for a moment as both stared at Aiden's blood-stained hand. "We should get going," John finally said quietly. Aiden nodded and wiped the last of the blood on his pants, which were still dirt-covered and grass-stained.

"Yeah," Aiden whispered, allowing John to help him to his feet.

John and Aiden entered the aged compound, the lieutenant's arm slung over his major's shoulders. "Wait, sir, please," Ford gasped out, wincing and clutching his chest. John lowered Aiden to the floor and gently leaned him back against the stone wall.

"Are you okay?" The words tumbled from Sheppard's mouth before he could stop them, and he immediately felt like an idiot, but Aiden just smiled, albeit painfully.

"I'll live,"

John chuckled. "You keep doing that. That's an order,"

"Sir, yes, sir,"

Aiden's bottomless eyes flickered briefly to something behind John, and that was enough. Sheppard swung around, putting all of his strength and momentum behind his left fist. He was rewarded when his knuckles connected solidly with the intruder's jaw. The man was rocked, but didn't go down. He stumbled backwards, holding his jaw.

"Hey!" The stranger cried out in surprise. "That wasn't necessary!"

"I think it was very necessary, you bastard," John growled from where he stood protectively in front of Aiden, the older man's body taunt and ready to lash out at the slightest wrong move. "You're the one that did this to Ford, aren't you?"

"Sir?" Aiden spoke up from the floor.

"You're the reason why he's sick," John took a step toward the man, who was still rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Uh, sir," Aiden gagged behind John's back.

"You're the reason why he's dying!"

John's last word was half drowned out by the sound of the young lieutenant violently vomiting up the last of his stomach contents onto the floor. John jumped slightly, instinctively wanting to go to Ford's aid, then stopped.

"See to him," The stranger nodded to Aiden while he still nursed his ginger jaw. "See to him!" He barked when John didn't move.

Sheppard knelt beside Aiden, keeping an eye on the injured stranger. "Ford?" John asked gently. As he gripped the lieutenant's shoulder, John felt another spasm wrack the man's body before he dried heaved; coughing up nothing. John then realized that tears were running down Aiden's cheeks. "It's okay," The major murmured, stroking his second in command's fevered brow soothingly. Once Aiden's heaves subsided, John eased him back against the wall, tenderly wiping his lieutenant's lips and chin. "Shh, it's okay," Sheppard said softly, then shot a glare at the silent alien. "What the hell did you do to him?"

The man looked at his feet. "That is unimportant at this moment. We should move Aiden where he will be more comfortable,"

John hesitated, then slowly looked over at him. "How did you know his name?"

"...He told me," The human-like alien still refused to meet John's gaze. "Look, just follow me,"

The stranger set off down a hallway. John stared after him for a moment, then sighed. "C'mon, Ford. We're gonna move you some place more comfortable," Aiden groaned in protest, then fell silent and allowed his CO to pull him to his feet.

"Over there," The alien didn't look at John as it pointed to a bed set in one of the walls of, what appeared to be, some sort of science lab. Sheppard shifted his lieutenant's body to get a better grip, then moved the limp form over to the bed.

"No," Aiden moaned and lashed out. Whether he was asleep or not, John couldn't tell.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe," John gently gripped Aiden's wrists until the younger man subsided and fell still.

"Sir," Aiden whispered, but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm right here," John knelt beside the bed.

"I just- Needed to tell you-"

"Shh, quiet," John rested a cool hand on his lieutenant's hot forehead. "You can tell me later, okay? Get some sleep. That's an order," Aiden said nothing, so John assumed he had followed his orders. Sheppard remained where he was, gazing at his friend's face perhaps a little longer than he should have, then, reluctantly stood and left the room.

"My name is Gaigun,"

John was caught off guard by the sudden introduction, especially considering it was so civialized. "John Sheppard," He stammered out, feeling like an ass.

Gaigun turned back to a bench and what appeared to be a microscope. "Nice to meet you, John Sheppard,"

John slowly; not menacingly, just slowly, moved to Gaigun's side. The man, who was clearly getting on in years, but who's body seemed to be clinging stubbornly to that last glimmer of youth, didn't look up.

"You never answered my question," John finally said, breaking the suffocating silence.

"And what question would that be, John?"

"What did you do to him?" Sheppard's voice dropped to little more than a whisper.

Gaigun sighed, looked down, then turned toward John. "...I injected him with a compound I engineered to create a growth inside him for experimental purposes. I intended to give him the terminal illness, then discover the cure before it spread. Unfortunately, I underestimated the disease," Gaigun quickly turned away again. John had to take a moment to process this. Something clicked in his mind, and stomach lurched.

"Wait a minute...'Terminal illness'? 'Growth'?..." Gaigun heard the recognization in John's voice, and visibly winced. "Cancer?" John choked on the word. "You gave Aiden an advanced form of cancer?"

To Be Continued...


	3. 13 Hours

Twenty-four Hours

Ch. 3: Thirteen Hours

Author's Note: Shepford, still. A little shorter than the rest, sorry.

Disclaimer: SGA: still not mine.

"In thirteen hours they'll be laying flowers on my life

It's over tonight.

I'm not messing, no, I need your blessing

And your promise to live free.

Please do it for me."

"24" Jem

John sat at Aiden's bedside, hands clasped loosely between his knees and head hung in exhaustion. It had been about an hour since the Major's earth-shattering revelation, and ever since he and Gaigun had stayed out of each others' way. It was for the best. Sheppard highly doubted that he would be able to avoid strangling the scientist if they were to be in the same room for too long.

"Major?" John looked up at the soft groan that escaped from his lieutenant's lips. "Major?" Ford's hand lifted from the bed and blindly groped the air, searching for something. John hesitated. "Major?! Major, help!" John panicked and, without thinking, grabbed his friend's hand. Aiden gripped it with a force that terrified Sheppard.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here," John murmured, gently touching Aiden's temple.

"It hurts, sir, please, it hurts," Aiden moaned, thrashing on the bed and squeezing his CO's hand so hard John thought it was gonna break.

"I know, I know, shh, I know," John set his free hand on Aiden's chest and restrained him with disturbing ease. "I know it hurts, Aiden, but I need you to hold on, okay? Gaigun is working on a cure right now, and he'll have it any minute, then you'll feel one-hundred percent better, but you just need to get through this, okay? I know you can do it. You're so much stronger than this," John mentally cursed the tears that crept into his voice. The fact of the matter was, he had no idea if the young man laying before him was going to live to see tomorrow, and John wasn't sure what he felt more: anger or sadness. Maybe both. "Hold on. That's an order," John's order didn't come out as strong as he wanted, and he found himself reaching out to tenderly rest his right hand on Aiden's forehead while his left still clutched Ford's like a lifeline.

"Sir, yes, sir," Aiden whispered with a small smile. John, against his better judgement, stood and kissed his lieutenant's fevered brow. The display of affection didn't quite register in Aiden's illness-ridden mind.

"Sleep now," John whispered softly, giving Aiden's hand an extra squeeze. Ford's eyes promptly drifted closed. John stood there for a moment, watching his second-in-command sleep, then cautiously kissed the back of the hand he held in his own. "Sweet dreams,"

"How's he doing?" Gaigun asked without looking up. John leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"He's asleep,"

"That's good," Gaigun replied with a nod. Silence hung heavy between the two men, suffocating them both. "You know, I didn't mean for this to happen to him. I never intended-"

"I know," John interuppted calmly. He had long since passed anger toward the scientist. Deep down, Sheppard understood. Gaigun was trying to find a cure for one of the biggest killers in the universe. That was an admirable goal. It just really sucked that he had to pick Aiden to try to do it. "Just, keep working," John pushed away from the doorframe and disappeared back into the room where Aiden slept fitfully.

"Uh,"

"Shh,"

John awoke a few hours later where he had fallen asleep, in his chair with his head resting on his arms on Aiden's bed. He cracked open one eye, not wanting to give away that he was awake.

John could make out Gaigun's profile in the dim candle light. The middle aged scientist hovered over Aiden's head, gently mopping the younger man's brow with a cloth. Ford lifted one hand off the bed, almost as if to fend him off, but the man easily pushed it back down.

"John," Aiden moaned, and John's heart skipped a beat.

"Shh, he's right here," Gaigun set Aiden's hand on John's arm, and the Major felt his Lieutenant's fingers curl around his bicep, but the grip was dishearteningly weak. "See? There you go. Now, get some sleep. I'll check on you later,"

John listened for Gaigun's fading footsteps, and waited until he was satisfied the Scientist was in the other room. Then, John slowly lifted his head off his arms and glanced back over his shoulder. There was no sign of Gaigun, so Sheppard gently lifted the blanket and crawled underneath. Aiden moaned in confusion. "Shh, it's okay, it's just me, Aiden," John murmured softly, pulling his young second-in-command into his arms. "I'm right here," Aiden quieted and settled against John's chest. John looked down at him for a moment. He had absolutely no idea why he got into bed with Aiden, and it probably wasn't his greatest idea, but Aiden needed him right now, and dammit he was going to be there for him. John, for the second time in however many hours, tenderly kissed Aiden's forehead. "Hold on," Sheppard whispered, gripping the younger man as if that alone would keep him among the living. "Please, hold on,"

Gaigun, unseen by John, turned away from the intimate scene, with growing dread and guilt in his heart.

To Be Continued...


	4. 8 Hours

Twenty-four Hours

Ch. 4: Eight Hours

Author's Note: Eh, you know what's goin' down.

Disclaimer: Again: not mine.

"In just 8 hours they'll be

laying flowers

on my life, it's over tonight.

I'm not messing no I

need your blessing

and your promise to live free

please do it for me."

"24 Hours" Jem

John awoke a few hours later with Aiden still securely held in his arms. The younger man was draped over Sheppard's body, with his head resting in the center of John's chest, one arm thrown over his stomach, and their legs entangled. John gazed down at his Lieutenant's now-peaceful face and gently touched his cheek. Aiden's skin was clammy beneath John's fingertips. John felt Aiden's forehead with the back of his hand, only to recoil quickly. Aiden's temperature was soaring.

John carefully untangled himself from Aiden's arms and carefully laid the younger man supine tucking the blankets in around him. "John," Aiden moaned softly in his sleep.

"Shh, I'm right here," John replied quietly, gripping one of Aiden's sweaty hands in his own while laying a cold, wet cloth on the Marine's fevered brow. "Go back to sleep, Aiden. I'm not going anywhere, I promise,"

"John, I-" Aiden's eyes cracked open, but seemed unable to focus on John. "John, there's something I have to tell you, before...I..."

"Quiet," John gently chastised. "You can tell me later, when you're all better,"

"Let's be realistic, John, the chances of me living are-"

"I'm not giving up on you," John interupted, gripping Aiden's hand with the ferocity of his declaration. "So don't you dare give up on me. That's an order,"

"I'm not giving up. I'm just saying-" Aiden replied calmly.

"You're saying that I should expect you to die!" John jumped to his feet, releasing Aiden's hand. "You're saying that you've given up on life already, so I should just let you go. Well, I'm sorry, but I can't. I won't!"

"John, I am not saying that-"

"Yes, you are!" John's voice teetered on tears. "Godammit, Aiden, you are so much stronger than this! I have seen you cheat death dozens of times, what makes this time different?!"

"This isn't an electrical jolt, or some kind of wound, John, this is Cancer," Aiden spat weakly. "I am fighting this the best I can, but even I can't fight it off entirely!" He sat up a little as he spoke, then fell back again, exhausted.

"Yes, you can!" John blurted out, blinded by the rage, hopelessness, helplessness, and saddness engulfing his soul.

"What?!" Aiden sat up again, anger giving him new strength.

"You can fight this, you're just being spiteful!"

"Spiteful!"

"Yeah! You know how I feel!" At this point, John was watching himself as he ranted at the weak Aiden.

"Oh, yeah, like anyone could ever know how you feel!" Aiden spat back.

"Please, you know that I love y-"

John didn't get to finish his sentence. Aiden vomited thick, viscous blood onto the floor before he could. John jumped back to avoid getting splattered. "What the-?" Aiden began to fall off the bed. "Aiden!" John swiftly caught the younger man in his arms. "Aiden? Aiden?!" John sat down on the edge of the bed, cradling Aiden's pliant body in his arms. "Aiden?! Aiden, say something! Aiden!" Tears began to fall down John's face. "Aiden? Aiden, please, say something," He begged softly. "Aiden, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, just, please, wake up,"

"Major?" John looked up. Through his tear blurred vision, he saw Gaigun standing over him. "Let me take a look at him,"

John nodded and, with a heavy heart, laid Aiden on the bed, then quickly went into the other room. Once alone, the Air Force pilot dropped to his knees and did something he hadn't done since he was a child: he prayed, hoping that, even if God was in another galaxy, He would hear his prayer.

It was about an hour before Gaigun appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "How is he?" The scientist jumped when John spoke in a quiet, toneless voice. The Major sat against the wall with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms crossed on top of his knees.

"He's slipped into a state of unconsciousness that we cannot rouse him from,"

John winced, as if struck. "Coma," He whispered.

"I'm sorry, John," Gaigun finally said softly after he failed to find the right words.

"Don't apologize," John looked over at Gaigun for the first time. "He's not dead. Get back to work and make sure he doesn't die,"

The two men stared at each other for a long time, then Gaigun simply nodded and strode purposefully into his lab. John stood, if a bit unsteadily, and walked slowly toward Aiden's room.

John stopped in the doorway of the room. Gaigun had lit more candles and placed them at the head and foot of the bed. The candlelight cast a gentle glow over Aiden's still form.

John slowly tread across the cluttered room and knelt at his friend's bedside. (Gaigun had been kind enough to clean up the blood.) Flames by Aiden's head flickered, causing the shadows on his handsome features to dance. Tears welled up in John's eyes again, and he lovingly stroked Aiden's cheek with two fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Aiden," John whispered. "I didn't mean any of that stuff I said, I was just frustrated, you know?" John wiped his tears away and took Aiden's hand into his own. "But, that's no excuse. I had no right to yell at you like that, and...I'm sorry," John sat on the edge of the bed, still holding the limp hand. "Aiden...I love you," John whispered. One of his tears hit Aiden's cheek and ran down the younger man's face. John chuckled weakly and wiped it away. "Sorry about that," His forced smile faded away, but his fingertips remained on Aiden's cheek. "I mean it, Aiden. I love you. I love you more than anything, and if I lose you..." He really didn't want to think about that possibility, but, unfortunately, it was a possibility. "Aiden, if you die, I think, inside, I'll die right along with you," John's voice broke, but he didn't let himself break down. He had to stay strong.

For Aiden.

To Be Continued...


	5. 1 Hour

24

Ch. 5: 1 Hour

Disclaimer: Still not mine...I am so depressed right now, you have no idea...

"In just 1 hour they'll be

laying flowers

on my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

need your blessing

and your promise to live free

please do it for me"

"24" Jem

John looked at his watch, then scrubbed his face with both hands and a sigh. One hour. Gaigun had one hour to perform a miracle, or else Sheppard would have to do the unthinkable; bury his friend...

And the one he loved.

John lowered his hands and clasped them loosely between his knees. It was true. At some point, he had fallen in love with Lt. Aiden Ford. Unfortunately, he didn't see that until the younger man was wasting away right before John's very own eyes; a victim of scientifically advanced Cancer.

"C'mon, God, how about a little help here?" John whispered, his eyes briefly flickering upward.

"I DID IT!" John jumped as Gaigun ran into the room, a object that resembled a syringe in his hand. "I have it! John, I have the cure!" John leapt to his feet, eyes wide in joy and disbelief.

"Thanks," Sheppard said toward the ceiling, causing the alien scientist to stop short in confusion. "Well? What are you waiting for? He doesn't have a lot of time!"

John moved out of the way and Gaigun took his place at Aiden's bedside. Gaigun picked up the comatose man's arm, carefully inserted the needle, and depressed the plunger. The clear liquid inside flowed into Aiden's veins. John watched intently, nearly panting with anticipation.

"What now?" The Atlantean finally broke the heavy silence in the room.

"Now, we wait," John's heart fell.

"We wait to see if he dies or not,"

"Correct," Gaigun stood swiftly and left the room, sparing Sheppard only a glance. Not that the Air Force Pilot noticed. He was too focused on his Lieutenant.

However, the scientist was not gone for very long. "Major!"

John spun to face the hissed whisper. "What?"

Gaigun signaled for John to speak quietly, then to follow. The two men tiptoed out to the main entrance to Gaigun's lab/home. "Friends of yours?" Gaigun asked in a hushed whisper as he pointed out the open doorway (if one could call it that: there was no door) with his thumb. John peeked around the corner, then quickly withdrew.

"Yes!" Sheppard hissed in despair.

Down the "hall" was a search team composed of Atlanteans and led by Teyla and McKay. Not that John wasn't glad to see them, but he and Aiden were in some deep, deep shit for what they pulled to get out of Atlantis, and the Major'd just as soon his Lieutenant face them when he was feeling better. Plus, who knew what the others would do to Gaigun once they found out exactly what happened to Aiden, and even though John highly doubted it could never touch what he wanted to do to the alien, he suppressed the urge to whip out a P-90 with this mantra: "Aiden needs him, because without him, Aiden could die".

"Don't worry," Gaigun whispered back, illiciting a 'are-you-nuts?' look from John, which the intellectual ignored. Instead, Gaigun touched a blue control panel by the door, and instantly a brownish, translucent wall appeared in the doorway...just as two soldiers walked by. John inhaled sharply and held it, not daring to breathe. "Relax," Gaigun spoke in a normal tone now. "My force field is one-of-a-kind. Sound-proof, able to block any sort of energy reading instruments, and we can see them, but they can't see us,"

John exhaled. "Really?" He asked, incredulous.

"Why do you think you were unable to find Aiden before?"

John considered this for a moment. This was true. Sure, Gaigun's instrumentation was primitive, so that would not have shown up on any of McKay's equipment, but what about the life-sign's detector? That would have picked up the alien's presence in the compound.

"You know, I think McKay would've like you," John suddenly said thoughtfully.

"Who's McKay?"

"This scientist I know,"

"I'm not sure about him, but I think I would've liked him," Gaigun smiled, the first smile John had ever seen on the man's face, and something stirred deep within Sheppard's soul. John wanted to hate Gaigun, he really did. The bastard kidnapped Aiden, performed experiments on him, and left him with cancer and twenty-four hours to live. John wanted to hate Gaigun with every fiber of his being for what he did to Aiden...but he just couldn't. John couldn't hate him because, A.) somehow, he understood the cause, and B.) he knew that Aiden would never hate Gaigun. Aiden didn't hate. The word wasn't in his vocabulary. He didn't even hate the Wraith. He fought the Wraith to defend the helpless, but he didn't- doesn't -hate.

John couldn't hate the one who had caused the person he loved so deeply so much pain, so he looked away. "I'm gonna go check on Aiden," He mumbled, and left without another word.

John entered the other room...to find Aiden thrashing on the bed, trapped in the grips of a seizure. "AIDEN!" John shrieked, rushing over to his friend's bedside. Gaigun soon materialised as well. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know," Gaigun answered truthfully, almost mournfully. "It could be a part of the disease, it could be an adverse reaction to the antibody, it could be a side-effect of the antibody..."

"Well, whatever it is, stop it!" John finally cried, desperate.

"Restrain him,"

"What?"

"Restrain him!"

John did the only thing he could think of. He jumped on the bed, straddled Aiden's hips, and held his wrists down on either side of his head. The smaller man continued to buck beneath John, but the healthier, and therefore, stronger man held fast. John looked up at Gaigun, who was frozen.

"Well?!" That seemed to snap the alien out of it somewhat. Gaigun grabbed a nearby, flat, plastic object and carefully placed it in Aiden's mouth. "What's that for?"

"So he doesn't bite his tongue," Gaigun answered automatically, still a bit dazed, as he slowly backed away from the bed, eyes glued to Aiden's face. The ebullient young man's handsome features were contorted in anguish. John fought back tears that threatened to flow at the sight of his beloved's suffering.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the lithe body fell still. Aiden's features relaxed to an expression of rest, and his chin rolled to a stop on his shoulder while the foreign object slipped from between his lips. John felt the body beneath his go limp and pliant.

There was a moment where neither John nor Gaigun breathed, let alone spoke, then, cautiously, Sheppard reached out and pressed his fingers to Aiden's carotid artery.

"No," John breathed as his heart stopped in his chest.

"John, I-" Gaigun started.

"NO!" John jumped off the bed, pulled Aiden's body to the floor (none too gently, either), and began CPR. "C'mon, Aiden, breathe!" Sheppard urged.

"John, it's too late-"

"No!" John snarled viciously, turning on the scientist, but Gaigun didn't shrink away, because he could see, feel, practically taste the pure sorrow coming off of the Major in droves.

"He's gone," Gaigun said calmly.

"No, he's not!" John turned back to Aiden and continued throwing all of his weight onto Ford's chest, fighting to make the heart within beat. "He's made it this far, I'm not letting him give up now!"

"He's not giving up," Gaigun knelt on Aiden's other side. "This is just one fight he can't win-"

"Yes, he can!"

"No, he can't!" Gaigun snapped, grabbing John's arm. "Don't you see? He has been fighting his heart out, but no matter how hard you fight, you can't always win," John's motions slowed, but did not cease entirely. "He never gave up. This was not his fault or yours...it was mine," John looked away, ashamed that Gaigun was saying aloud what he himself had been thinking for awhile. "I did this to him, I made it too strong!" Gaigun shook his head sadly. "I just pray that you find some comfort in the fact that I will never forgive myself for this,"

"What makes you think that would make me feel better?" John spat, even though his heart wasn't behind it.

"I don't," Gaigun answered truthfully and with a shrug. "But I hope it gives you a tiny bit of comfort, since you've just lost the one you love,"

There's a moment before what Gaigun said finally hits John, and it showed clearly on the pilot's face. John opened his mouth to dispute Gaigun's words, but the scientist patted his arm reassuringly, then left, and Sheppard resigned.

John looked down at Aiden's body, laid out before him on the floor, and tears welled up in his hazel eyes. "Aiden," He whispered the name almost reverently. "Aiden, I-" His voice broke. He swallowed, hard, but the tears won over and spilled over onto his cheeks. John reached out to gently touch the bed of surprisingly soft chocolate curls. "I'm sorry, Aiden," John finally managed to whisper, leaning down close and resting his free hand on Aiden's chest for leverage. "I am so sorry. I wasn't strong enough, I-" A sob caught in his throat. "I couldn't save you. I should've, but I couldn't," One finger traced a crease in Aiden's forehead. "I saw you there, I saw you then. Those saddest words -" That same finger ran over Aiden's full bottom lip. "What might've been?" John recited from memory an old Athosian proverb that Teyla had sagely recited to him when she had learned of his infatuation. "I love you, Aiden," John whispered, so softly that it was barely above a breath. "I'll love you 'till the day I die," John leaned forward, and tenderly pressed his lips against Aiden's.

Aiden's lips were exactly as John had imagined: soft, full and still oh-so-warm. A million emotions flooded through John's body. 'And I'm sorry I never told you.' All of a sudden, the lips beneath John's pressed back; kissing him back. John, swept up in the moment, didn't realize exactly what was happening, though. He shifted his weight, drawing his legs under him, and moved his hand from Aiden's chest to the side of his face. It wasn't until John felt a hand on his back that he broke the embrace.

"Aiden?" John whispered, not quite wanting to believe it, for fear that another disappointment would simply shatter his heart.

But he was not disappointed. Aiden's mouth twitched, then his eyes fluttered open. "John?" Aiden whispered as well, more out of a lack of use of his voice.

"Aiden!" John sighed in relief, holding Aiden's face in both of his hands, smiling and crying. "You're alive, you're alive," He said it as if trying to convince himself.

"Yes, I'm alive," Aiden smiled weakly.

The two stared at each other for a long time, then John pulled the still-feeble Aiden to him in a fierce hug. "You did it. Oh, my God, you did it. You actually did it," John mumbled, almost incoherently, rocking back and forth.

"John -"

"I love you, Aiden," John blurted out, his hands stroking and roaming over Aiden's back. "I love you with all of my heart," John's voice broke.

"...I love you, too, John," Aiden whispered back, fighting back oncoming sleep. John closed his eyes and held the man in his arms all the more tighter. "Please, don't let go," Aiden's eyes were becoming heavy-lidded.

"Never," John tatooed kisses on Aiden's cheek and temple. "Never,"

To Be Continued...


	6. One Week Later

**Series: **24

**Title: **One Week Later

**Author: **Damion Starr

**E-Mail: **

**URL: **

**Archive: **Area 52, WWOMB, Pegasus Gate

**Fandom: **Stargate: Atlantis

**Category: **HC/Drama/Angst/Romance/Slash

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Sheppard/Ford

**Summary: **If you had twenty-four hours to live, would you sit back and accept it? Or would you fight it to your last breath?

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, slash, and a shower scene!

**Season/Episode: **Season 1

**Spoilers: **none

**Author's Note: **Last chapter.

Aiden was awakened by his mattress shifting, a warm hand on his arm, and familiar lips on his neck. "Hi," He mumbled sleepily.

"Hi," John whispered back, kissing his cheek.

"Another bad dream?" Aiden already knew the answer.

"Yeah,"

Aiden rolled over onto his back and held his arms open to his lover. "Come here," John settled gratefully into the warm circle of the young man's embrace, laying his head so he could both hear and feel the steady beating of Aiden's heart. "Was it the same one?" Aiden asked as he lazily ran his fingers through John's messy hair.

"Yeah," John snuggled in closer to Aiden's body, seeking comfort from the presence. "It was that same damn dream again." It was that same dream that had haunted Sheppard for the past week: Aiden died, but John couldn't bring him back, no matter what he tried. As a result, every night, John found himself seeking Aiden, if only to see his beloved's chest rise and fall in the proper rhythmn. "Aiden?"

"Hmm?"

John lifted his head. "...I want a shower,"

Aiden smiled. A weak shadow of the grin John had fallen in love with, but the echoes were still there. "Then take a shower,"

John nudged him gently. "I meant a shower with you, smartass,"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Oh-kay," He sighed in an exaggerated show of exasperation.

John stood, then helped Aiden up. Though a week had passed since their ordeal, the Lieutenant was still very weak. It didn't take much to exhaust him, and Dr. Beckett was keep a close watch on his health, cautioning that his immune system had taken a serious hit. It didn't help that Aiden never complained when he wasn't feeling well, or never asked for help when we was too weak to handle something. Luckily, John was a constant at his friend and lover's side, and Aiden was slowly growing stronger every day.

In the bathroom, John turned on the water before turning to Aiden. When the young Lieutenant went to pull off his shirt, though, John gently batted his hands away. "Let me," The Major said huskily. Aiden smiled. This one was much closer to that grin John missed.

"Okay," Aiden dropped his hands to his sides and stood expectantly before Sheppard.

John gently gripped Aiden's hips and pulled him forward into a slow, deep kiss. It broke just as slowly, and John pulled Aiden's shirt up over his head. After John dropped the shirt to the floor, he ghosted his hands down Aiden's smooth chest and hard abs before snaking his arms around Aiden's lean torso. As their bodies pressed together, Aiden smiled.

"You tease,"

John grinned back. "Well, excuse me for wanting to make this memorable," He placed a kiss on Aiden's lips, then kissed a trail down the younger man's jaw.

"No, excuse me for being impatient. I've only been waiting months to screw your brains out," Aiden's voice, unfortunately, lacked the energy required for such a task.

"You romantic," John replied with a smile, drawing back to look at that flawless, handsome face he adored. He kissed his second-in-command softly, sliding one hand down Aiden's smooth back to the waist of his dark blue sweatpants. John freed Aiden's lips and placed gentle kisses down his chin, neck, the middle of his chest, and his flat abs until John was kneeling in front of him. Sheppard slowly pulled Aiden's sweatpants and boxers down, following the waistband with soft licks and kisses down the front of the younger man's thighs. Aiden squirmed a little at the caresses, but John didn't stop until Aiden was undressed.

"What about you?" Aiden asked as John stood.

"I can undress myself," John said matter-of-factly. Aiden tried to frown, but failed miserably.

"You know what I mean, smartass," Aiden shot back, smiling.

"Get in there. I'll strip for you next time,"

"Promises promises," But Aiden entered the shower, closing the door behind him. It still caught John off guard how Earth-like Atlantis was.

As John undressed, he watched Aiden's silouhette through the artistically frosted glass. It was hard to believe that, just a week earlier, John had rocked Aiden's still and lifeless body in his arms, grieving his lost love. It still seemed like a bad (very, very bad) dream, and John wanted to keep it that way.

Aiden turned when John entered the shower behind him. They kissed without saying a word, wrapping their arms around each other, pressing their wet, naked bodies together.

"I love you," John panted when they broke apart. "Oh, God, I love you so much,"

"Just shut up and kiss me, John," Aiden whispered back.

John did as he was ordered, and they made love under the spray of warm water.

Later, after they had dried off, John and Aiden both climbed into the Lieutenant's bed, the Major pulling Aiden into his arms. "You okay?" John asked, tenderly stroking his lover's cheek.

"Yeah, just tired," Aiden responded with a yawn. John couldn't help but smile.

"Then let's get some sleep," He mentally shut off the lights and felt Aiden lay his head on John's chest. Both men lay in silence for a moment, then Aiden lifted his head to peer at John's face in the darkness.

"John?"

"Yeah,"

There was a beat before Aiden said quietly; shyly: "I love you, too," It was the first time Aiden had said it since...

John smiled, even though Aiden couldn't see it, and touched his cheek. "Go to sleep, Aiden,"

John could almost hear Aiden's smile. The younger man laid back down, and the two feel asleep with their arms securely around each other.

The End


End file.
